


Imagine making Bucky hot chocolate

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Memories, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tiny bit of sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Happy holidays everyone!! Enjoy some Bucky fluff :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!! Enjoy some Bucky fluff :)

 

You hummed White Christmas as you stirred the pot on the stove. Chocolate, peppermint, and cinnamon filled the kitchen. It was another night of tossing and turning with sleep nowhere in sight. So you did what your mother always did, you went down to the kitchen and make her famous hot chocolate. Her secret ingredient? Love. Well, it was a pinch of cinnamon, but she insisted that it was love. 

Turning off the stove, you grabbed your favorite mug from the shelf and filled it up to the top, swirling ready whip on the top, and sprinkling it with a dash of cinnamon to finish it off.

“You want some hot chocolate?” You asked the person in the room without actually turning to acknowledge them as you grabbed their favorite mug from the cabinet.

“Sure…” You continued to hum Christmas songs as you prepared it for them. “How did you…?” Smiling, you turned and handed Bucky his mug.

“Well for one, you always know when I leave the room, considering I sleep right next to you. Two, you’re not the only one Hydra fucked up and three, well...you know what the third reason is.” Your face fell, with the mug in hand you headed over to where the fireplace in the common room was crackling. He followed after you, taking a place beside you on the couch. 

“Want to talk about it?” You curled your legs underneath you and nestled against Bucky’s left side, letting him wrap his arm around your shoulder. Pulling you in closer.

“Oh you know, the usual. Nightmares, PTSD Hydra crap, all the blood dripping from my hands. The same every night.” You said quietly, taking a sip of the hot drink. His arm tightened on you, you looked up at his smiling face.

“And we’re finally free of it and,” he placed both of your now empty mugs on the coffee table, then laid back onto the couch, pulling you with him, so you were laying on his chest, “we get to celebrate our second Christmas together.” You kissed his chest and snuggled further into his chest.

“That we do, and many, many more.” Bucky began to sing White Christmas to help you sleep, it didn’t take long. Because the next thing he knew, you were fast asleep. That’s how the team found you the next morning, on the couch wrapped in each other’s embrace, empty mugs on the table. And that’s how they left you, letting the both of you sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly working on Help Me and Motionless, I hit a small writing block, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. :)


End file.
